elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Escalator landing plate guide
This is a guide to escalator as well as moving walkway (both horizontal and inclined) landing plate. This can be used to identify escalator manufacturers, figure out the age of an escalator, or which year for modernization. This also a list to list only any companies was made any escalators. Anlev/Anlev Elex 2000s?-present Anlev escalator 2014 QBMSB.jpg|2014 Anlev Elex escalator landing plate CNIM 1980s CNIM.jpg|A CNIM faceplate in Wangfujing Station, Beijing, China 1990s to present CNIM Escalator.JPG|A CNIM escalator in Hong Kong with the newer 1990s logo on the landing plate. New CNIM esc plate.jpg|2010s CNIM escalator landing plate. Fujitec Late 1970s-early 1990s N2466.jpg|A 1980s Fujitec logo on a Fujitec escalator plate. Late 1990s-early 2000s Late 2000s-present Fujitec_escalator_2014_CityLandmarkI.jpg|2014 Fujitec escalator plate GoldStar 1980s to 1990s GS escalator 1992 TWPlaza.jpg|1992 GoldStar escalator landing plate GS esc landing.jpg|1990s GoldStar escalator landing plate. 1433165290145.jpg|1990s GoldStar escalator landing plate with the logo on the upper middle instead on the bottom right corner. Hitachi 1960s to 1970s Old 60s Hitachi escalator plate.jpg|1960s Hitachi escalator landing plate, found in Sarinah Dept. Store, Jakarta, Indonesia. 1980s 1982 Hitachi esc plate.jpg|1982 Hitachi escalator landing plate. Hitachi escalator 1984 SinoC.jpg|1984 Hitachi escalator landing plate Screenshot_2015-02-27-18-03-18-1.png|1980s Hitachi escalator landing plate (with floor number). 1990s to present Hitachi_Escalator_LandingPlate_2015_CentralEastVille.png|2015 Hitachi escalator landing plate. Year unknown (modern) Hitachi.JPG|Hitachi nameplate Hyundai 1990s To be added. 2000s To be added. 2009 to present Abandoned Hyundai escalator.JPG|2009 to present Hyundai escalator landing plate. Due to building's financial problem, this escalator has been left unfinished and abandoned since then. Hyundai MV landing plate 2012.jpg|2012 Hyundai horizontal moving walk landing plate. IFE Kone 2000's to present 2015 - 1.png|2000s Kone EcoMod 2 (?) escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user l1ft) received_1033271533365831.jpeg|Kone TravelMaster 110 escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) received_1033271840032467.jpeg|Kone TravelMaster 115 inclined moving walk landing plate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) Kone Mod escalator 2015 KPlazaSouth.jpg|2015 Kone EcoMod 2 escalator landing plate KONE TM110 esc landing plate.JPG|2014 Kone TravelMaster 110 escalator landing plate. LG 1995 to 2000s LG escalator plate.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (without logo). LG esc plate JKT.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (without logo) (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) LG esc plate.jpg|1995 to 2000s LG escalator landing plate (with logo). LG escalator 1999 Un Chau SC.jpg|1999 LG escalator landing plate (with logo). Mashiba 2000s to present Mashiba esc plate.jpg|2000s Mashiba escalator landing plate. Mitsubishi 1980s Mitsubishi esc plate old.jpg|1980s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. Mitsubishi esc plate LandmarkJKT.jpg|1986 Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 1990s to 2000s Mitsubishi escalator 1992 SKWPlaza.jpg|1992 Mitsubishi escalator landing plate. 1435543252580.jpg|1990s Mitsubishi escalator landing plate in Japan (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 2010s to present Mitsubishi Series Z escalator plate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate. Mitsubishi SeriesZ esc landing plate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate (with floor number) Mitsubishi esc plate TalaveraSuites.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi Series Z escalator landing plate (with floor number) Orenstein & Koppel (O&K) 1980s to Early 1990s Oandkescpantip.png|1984 O&K Escalators landing plate O&K esc landing plate PasarAtumSurabaya.jpg|1980s O&K escalator landing plate, found in Pasar Atom, Surabaya, Indonesia. Mid to Late 1990s O&K and KONE.jpg|Late 1990s O&K EPL. KONE escalator landing plate. O&K KONE.jpg|Mid 1990s O&K KONE escalator landing plate. Otis 1940s-1970s NameplateBig.JPG|1940s-1960s Otis nameplate NameplateSmall.JPG|1940s-1960s Otis nameplate (Modernized 1900s-1930s Otis escalator) Otis esc landing plate TJT.jpg|1940s-1960s Otis escalator landing plate. Historic OTIS Wooden Steps Escalator (Town Hall Station, Sydney).jpg|1940s? Otis (with wooden steps) escalator landing plate found in Town Hall Station, Sydney, Australia. 1970s-2000s Old Otis esclandplate.jpg|1970's-2000s Otis escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) Otis escalator PlazaGlobePB.jpg|1970s-2000s Otis escalator landing plate. OTIS_escalator_landing_plate_SLH.png|1996 Otis escalator landing plate. 2000s-2014 Otis escalator landing plate_MKRF.jpg|2000s-Present Otis escalator landing plate. Screenshot_2015-03-01-08-10-38.png|2000s-Present Otis 506 NCE/LINK escalator landing plate. Basic Otis esc landing.jpg|Different 2000s Otis escalator landing plate. 2015-present Otis escalator AEONBSD.jpg|2015 Otis escalator landing plate. Pillar 2000s to present 575743_10200607956501427_2088609803_n.jpg|2013 Pillar escalator landing plate Pillar esc plate.jpg|2013 Pillar escalator landing plate Schindler 1980s 1990s Schindler_ESCPlate_Swissotel.png|1990s Schindler escalator landing plate. 2000 to 2008 Schindler 9300 landingplate.jpg|2006 Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Schindler MV landing plate ProgoJogja.jpg|2008 Schindler inclined moving walk landing plate. Schindler 2010.jpg|2000 - 2008 Schindler logo on their 9300 AE escalator plate 2009 to present Schindler 2013.jpg|2013 Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. ESC_IM.jpg|2008 to present Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. received_1060173990675585.jpeg|2009 to present Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Schnindler9300AE esc plate RiauJunction.jpg|2010s Schindler 9300 AE escalator landing plate. Shanghai Mitsubishi 2000s-present Shanghai Mitsubishi esc landing plate 2003.jpg|2003 Shanghai Mitsubishi Series J escalator landing plate. SM escalator plate JKT.jpg|2006 Shanghai Mitsubishi escalator landing plate, with the building's logo. SM escalator 2014 CityGardenMB.jpg|2014 Shanghai Mitsubishi escalator landing plate Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) 2000s to present Screenshot_2015-04-06-13-18-59.png|2000s Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) escalator landing plate (Credit to Googe+ user ELEVATORMUSEUM) Sigma 2005 to present Sigma 2010 escalator.jpg|2010 Sigma escalator landing plate. Sigma_Escalator_2009.jpg|2009 Sigma escalator landing plate. SJEC 2000s to present SJEC esclandingplate.jpg|2000s-present SJEC escalator landing plate. Thyssen 1980s Thyssen escalators PS.jpg|1980s Thyssen escalators landing plate (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Thyssen esc logo PS.jpg|Closer look of the 1980s Thyssen escalator landing plate (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) 80s Thyssen esc plate.jpg|1980s Thyssen escalator landing plate. 1990s Thyssen escalator 1994 ConPlaza.jpg|1994 Thyssen escalator landing plate Thyssen Escalator BTSNatStadium.jpg|1990s-2000s Thyssen escalators landing plate. ThyssenKrupp 2000s to present ESC_GK.jpg|2010 ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator landing plate. TK escalator plate.JPG|2010 ThyssenKrupp escalator landing plate. Toshiba 1970s Instagram_-_2015-07-01_15.59.17.png|1970s Toshiba escalator landing plate (Credit to Instagram user kura9084) 1980s-1990s Toshiba escalator 1981 Amoy Plaza.jpg|1981 Toshiba escalator nameplate 2000s-present Toshiba escalator 2015 Harmony Place.jpg|2015 Toshiba escalator nameplate Westinghouse 1950s? WestinghouseNameplate.JPG|1950s Westinghouse escalator nameplate. WestinghouseNameplate2.JPG|1950s Westinghouse escalator nameplate. Xizi Otis XJ Elevator Siemens Siemens XJ esc plate.jpg|2010s XJ Elevator Siemens escalator landing plate. See also *Elevator door sill guide Category:Escalator